uglyamericansfandomcom-20200222-history
Department of Integration
The Department of Integration (DOI) is a government institution in New York City that is responsible for making all immigrants integrated into the society properly. It handles every immigrant-related problem which can be quite diverse, thanks to the many different species that exist in the world of Ugly Americans, ranging from werewolves to haunted houses to robots. The department is also required to deal with any other problems arise from interactions between various creatures like illegal werewolf and vampire conversions. The DOI's director is the demon Twayne Boneraper who has disdain for all non-humans. His right hand is agent Callie Maggotbone. It should be noted that even though most immigrants the DOI is assigned with are non-humans, it handles humans as well. Departments and Facilities The Department of Integration is further divided into smaller departments, and it has various facilities for different functions. Some of the departments and facilities below are further elaborated on their own articles. Click on their links for details. Departments In the pilot episode, two departments central to the series are introduced: * Department of Social Services * Department of Law Enforcement The Social Services Department is where the protagonist of the series, Mark Lilly, is employed. He runs a class for the new immigrants in the department. Many of the recurring characters are students in his class. Francis Grimes and his goon squad from the Law Enforcement Department are also seen regularly in the show. One more department is revealed in "Soul Sucker": * Department of Robotic/Android Rehabilitation Then in "The Roast of Twayne the Boneraper", the DOI's yearly budget displays a list of departments: * Department of Birthdays * Department of Education * Department of Parking Spaces * Department of Re-Education * Department of Security (This could mean the Department of Law Enforcement as that department is not included in the budget.) * Department of Therapy (This very likely means the Department of Social Services since it receives the least amount of funding.) Facilities Some of the facilities in the DOI includes: * The Department of Integration Armory (in "The Dork Knight") * The dungeon, a prison for un-integratable criminals (in "Journey to the Center of Twayne") * A safe room (in "Fools for Love") * Useless Data Entry, located in sub-basement 37 (in "Attack of Mark's Clone") Guide Books The DOI has printed several informative guide books that deal with a variety of problems arising in a multicultural society, ranging from how to properly become a vampire to instructions on dispatching illegally immigrated demons back to the Nether Realm (which may be another name for Hell) and also features etiquette and guidelines at dealing with other species. Examples include, but are not limited to: * Ghost Dad: Spectral Fatherhood * Tentacle Harassment Facts * Are You There, Satan? See below for a link to a brochure by the DOI including several of aforementioned topics. External links * A Field Guide to Ugly Americans: An Official Publication from the Department of Integration Gallery Mark's class.jpg|A typical class session for the new immigrants Category:Government Category:Locations